


laughter lines

by christian_hayes (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Help, I Had To, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Original Character(s), Ravenclaw propaganda, SO, Scorbus, guess what house i am, how do i use this site, i'm very gay, idk how to write a straight romance, lots of gays, my charcters are too, one of them is named Alexa, references to memes in later chapters, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/christian_hayes
Summary: Is one normal week really too much to ask?





	1. Bowker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is one normal week really too much to ask?

"We got incoming." Albus whispered to Scorpius when he noticed someone walking towards them. It was the first week of their fifth year and the weather was nice outside. Inside their heads, not so much. It'd been a few months but the whole ordeal with the time turner still kept them up at night. No matter how many times his dad had said it was normal, Albus still worried about Scorpius and his nightmares. They hadn't spent a moment apart in the summer, either. Too scared to lose each other again. 

The girl that sat down across from them was older than they were, probably a seventh year, and was a Ravenclaw. "You mind if I sit with you?" She asked. Scorpius shook his head and tapped Albus' wrist under the table, silently asking what was going on. Albus gave a tiny shrug and focused on the girl. "I'm Albus, and you are?" He asked, polite as he'll ever be. "Right, sorry, Katherine Bowker." Scorpius and Albus looked at one another uncomfortably. "If you offer me your condolences, I will strangle you." They sat in silence for a few minutes after that. "I don't blame you, you know." Katherine said before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "My friends do, no matter what I tell them, but I don't. They've been acting weird since - you know - but they don't wanna get near you guys so I'm safe here." She continued, not looking up from the table. "Sorry for using you guys like that, I just - I don't constantly want to be reminded, you know. I get that they think they're helping, but they're just making everything worse."

"Yeah, we know our fair share about that." Albus replied before becoming incredibly interested in his sandwich. They sat in silence for the rest of lunch.

 

When Katherine stood up to go to her next class, she slipped Scorpius a note, so fluidly that Albus didn't even catch it until Scorpius showed it to him.  _"Ravenclaw common room. 20:00. Don't be late, I promise it's worth your time."_ It read.

"What do you think it means?" Albus asked his best friend while they walked to Potions. Scorpius shrugged. "Only one way to find out, isn't there?" He said. "I thought I was the reckless one!" Albus said in mock shock. Scorpius shoved him slightly. "So we're going?" Albus asked when he was back at Scorpius' side. "Yes, Al, of course we are."

 

Which is how they ended up in front of the Ravenclaw common room on a Friday evening, trying to work out how to get in. "Let's just knock." Albus said after a while. He slowly reached out and as soon as his hand touched the door knocker, it started speaking. "Who brought you here?" It said. "Katherine Bowker." Albus replied. The raven shook its head and repeated the question. Scorpius was silent for a while while Albus was saying names and curse words to the bird. "Not a potato." He suddenly said, and the door swng open. Albus looked at him, puzzled. "Not a potato? Really?"

"Technically it's true." Scorpius shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i'm doing bear with me


	2. Revolutions and Animagi

The Ravenclaw common room was packed with people from all houses, all fifth year or older (and the younger Ravenclaws since it was their common room), but somehow it still felt spacious with the marble and dark blue adorning the entire room. The roof seemed to have a similar enchantement as the roof of the Great Hall, as it showcased the sky. Bookcases lined the walls. Chairs had been shoved into them as the entire room was occupied by people. A seventh year Ravenclaw boy stood on a couch as he oulled silence from the crowd. "May I have your attention please?" He yelled in a thick Russian accent. "Welcome newbies, welcome back to the rest of you lot. Everyone who knows what's going on and everyone younger than fifth year, please leave to either your own dorm or the fifth year boys'!" He yelled over the crowd. Albus could've sworn he saw James head towards said dorm but banished that thought from his mind. James would've told him about whatever was going on here. 

As soon as they were gone, the boy jumped down from the couch and sat down instead. "Let's sit while I explain everything. They all found a seat, Albus and Scorpius sharing a couch. "You lot must be pretty confused." Katherine said as she sat down next to the boy. "But we've invited you here for a reason." 

"There's things that the school doesn't teach us for whatever reason. Be it that it's illegal or dangerous or muggle-related. So, ever since Hogwarts was founded, the Ravenclaws have been teaching each other. In my fifth year I suggested we include the other house, since there's plenty of other people that want to learn these things. Be it maths or how to build a revolution or how to become an animagus. There's a list of things we currently offer, but it's always changing. Next year, the Animagus course may not be taught but invisibility or something like that might be. Anyone with a skill for or knowledge of a certain subject is alowed to teach. Right now the list is being delivered. You'll find it under your pillow, alongside a rather nasty curse if you tell anyone about this." Her expression darkened for a moment and she twirled her wand in her hand. 

"Any questions?" The boy asked. Slowly a hand raised in the back of the room. "Yes, miss Weasly?" He said. Albus whipped around. He hadn't noticed Roxanne was there. "Yeah, I was just wondering if it's safe?" She said. "It's not, accidents happen, but no one has ever died, lots of teachers can't say that about their classes." Katherine replied. "No more questions?" She asked. "Then off you go while I talk to the others." They slowly started to leave the Ravenclaw common room.

Scorpius and Albus had been sending each other questioning looks throughout the entire speech but now that they were heading back to the Slytherin common room they both basicaly exploded into a flurry of questions neither of them could answer.

They both climbed into their beds and drifted off to sleep, a million questions runnig through their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, too, have a million questions. All of them related to AO3 bc I don't usually use it


	3. Icarus

As promised, a list of courses had appeared under the boys' pillows. They didn't know how they got there and were honestly kind of scared, but the list  _was_ definitely impressive. "Oh this looks like fun!" Scorpius excitedly said as he highlighted a course with his wand on Albus' paper. "Muggle history?" Albus questioned, raising an eyebrow at the other boy, who was practically in his lap as they poured over the list. "I don't know anything about it." Scorpius confessed. "Pureblood families and all that. I know your dad made you go to a muggle elementaly school but mine just hired someone to teach me." Albus nodded, understanding. "I probably can get you a textbook if you want." He offered. Scorpius shot up, a glint in his eyes. "You'd do that?!" 

"Yeah, sure." Albus shrugged. Albus sank back down again as Albus pointed at another course. "Patronus charms sounds good. It's pretty useful, too." He said, highlighting it. Scorpius nodded against his shoulder. The beds weren't exactly big and he was tired, so he'd let his head fall to the side slowly. "But animagi would be amazing, too." Albus whispered. Scorpius didn't even reply and Albus could hear his soft snoring. He smiled down at him, whispered  _nox_ and put the list down as he pulled the sheets up over them.

 

Katherine joined them again at breakfast the next morning. "You guys sleep well?" She asked in an attempt to make small talk. They both nodded while shoveling large amounts of breakfast into their faces. "So will you be joining us this year?" She continued. The boys looked at each other and nodded. "Don't know what yet." Albus told her after swallowing his eggs. "That's okay, you have until Friday. I have to warn you that some are more dangerous and illegal than others, especially the Animagus course. It's strong magic. I remember when I took it, it's intense." He told them. Their mouths fell open in sync. "Almost all seventh year Ravenclaws are Animagi. It's like a tradition. Has been for centuries. Last time we succesfully taught someone from another house was Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration master and all that. So good luck." She winked at them like she already knew what they were going to choose. 

"So we're going to do the animagus course, right?" Albus asked Scorpius as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Scorpius nodded excitedly but stopped when they reached the classroom.

The next Friday they gave the Russian boy their lists with the Animagus course marked and followed Katherine to the Room of Requirement, along with most of the fifth year Ravenclaws and a bunch of people from other houses. And Roxanne Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna describe the full lessons but they happen
> 
> i still don't know how to use this site
> 
> also there will be lesbians soon, worry not


	4. Hugo and the Pixies

After five weeks, Albus and Scorpius had noticed just how out of the loop they were when Katherine asked them if they were coming to the concert that Saturday. "What concert?" Albus asked, not looking up from his potions textbook as he continued writing his essay. "Hey Scorpius what's the counter for draught of living death?" He called back. "If you're quick enough a beozar should work." The blond boy replied from his own bed. "Hugo and the Pixies? Ring a bell?" Kat asked, pulling his attention back. "Morgana has been talking about it non-stop for weeks." She continued. Recently, Morgana Henderson had also been joining them for breakfast. She was Kat's girlfriend but was usually too busy with school and music  _and_ Quidditch to join them in the evening. "Wait you mean Hugo as in Hugo Weasley?" Scorpius asked from where he was sat on his bed. "Yes. Albus how did you not know about it, he's your cousin." She said. "I'm not that close with my family, you know." He replied. "You're close with Roxanne." She argued back. "And Lily and Teddy." Scorpius called. "Not helping, Scorp." Albus called back. "You have to come." Katherine said as she gathered her stuff to go back to her own common room. She left and the boys continued working for a bit in silence.

 

"Hey Scorp?" Albus asked about half an hour later. They were sat in the common room, playing exploding snap. "Hmm?" Scorpius replied as he focused on the game. "Wanna go to the concert?" He continued. Scorpius finally looked up and for s plit second Albus was afraid it sounded too much like he was asking him on a date, but Scorpius said yes and they went back to the game as Albus willed the red to leave his cheeks.

 

They met Katherine outside the Great Hall after dinner and they went to the Room of Requirement, which was still empty. They were able to get in early thanks to Hugo and Morgana, but they weren't the only ones there by a long shot. All the Weasley cousins were gathered, talking to each other. And that means  _all_ the Weasley cousins. Even Teddy had snuck into the school. So had Victoire, who lived in France. "Hey Al and Scorp!" Lily called beckoning them over. Kat had already climbed the stage to talk to Morgana. "Surprised you showed up." James remarked. "Yeah, Kat asked us to come. For Morgana and Hugo." Scorpius excitedly told them. He basically counted as a Weasley cousin at that point, especially since he'd stayed at the Burrow for most of the summer, like most of them had. They always had to set up tents in the garden because it just didn't fit in the house. Christmas was always impossible for them. "Wait wait wait I have an announcement!" Scorpius yelled. Hugo handed him a microphone so he could tell all of the cousins. "The whole Weasley clan is invited to the Manor for Christmas, no tents required!" He said into the microphone with the volume of someone who was  _not_ used to microphones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i had a manor


End file.
